


Golden hours

by Moonwanderer



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Study, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fae Robbie Rotten, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Longing, Short, Sort Of, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Faes long for solitude, and elves for adventure, and even the two of them were no exception.So when the longings are too much to bear, they turn to each other, for they know the other will understand.





	Golden hours

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've stepped into an unknown territory.  
> I don't know too much about the Northern mythology or about this fandom, but these characters have a special charm I couldn't resist.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

Sitting on the wall, the stone warm under his palms, bathing in the golden sunlight- oh my, what a perfect, lazy afternoon! A soft breeze caressed the dark strands of his silky hair, and the fuzzy little rays of sunshine painted a rosy shade over the paleness of his skin. His wings - dark purple, with a nice, glistening shade- lay heavy beside him, relaxed and free. Green tinted gray eyes were scanning the landscape; the gentle mounds of the hills right after the woods, and the spiky edges of the high, cold mountains far-far away, almost melting into the hazy blue of distance.

The other arrived some time later, plopping down next to him with an energetic grace only he was capable of. He took off his hat, let the wind play with golden locks, and brushed back a curly strand behind a pointy ear. His deep blue eyes lingered for a moment on the still figure, then let out a sigh almost inaudible. His posture was too rigid, seemingly unable to relax fully- or at all now,- with a troubled, almost uncomfortable look on his gentle features. From time to time, his fingers twitched, as if he was trying to get hold of something, but then his movements stilled down again.

They sat there in silence, staring into the distance, on the top of the short brick wall. When the heat of the Sun started to feel scorching, the taller man simply raised one of his powerful wings and offered his companion some shade. Just then, the other let out a loud sigh and deflated, shoulders sagging a bit, perfect posture forgotten, as he leaned on to him, resting his head on a bony shoulder.

Their kinds should feel distrust against each other, for there was a wall between their races since the beginning of times, but there they were now, an elf and a fae, sitting on the top of the wall, offering comfort to each other when the world felt too much. Wings and pointy ears were not held as secrets from the other, but just from each other, a bond of trust forged from God knows where and why.

Their gazes met, the blue of the skies with the greenish gray of northern summers. Faes were lonely creatures, with the liking to be hidden from other races, living deep in ancient forests and amongst mountains. Elves were a restless folk, with the tendency to keep wandering, never staying in one place for a longer period of time.

A gentle breeze ran across them, as the taller man reached for the funny blue hat and placed it on the soft, golden curls, covering those pointy ears. His wings stretched then retreated, to be hidden from uninitiated eyes.

The golden hours of longing passed and things went back to normal again, till the next time they needed someone who won’t ask just _accept_. They didn’t know when the next time will come, or will that be this peaceful as the last, but one thing they knew for sure.

Robbie, the fae will keep showing up, and Sportacus, the elf will stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
